


It feels like we're pulling teeth

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [24]
Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Insults, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Yeah that. How is it then that nobody else sees me that way?”





	It feels like we're pulling teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Ransom with references to The Right Stuff. A slightly alternative take on their conversation when they were on the tender. Written for the important prompt on my [summer mini challenge](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/236560.html) table. The title is from Bittersweet by Panic! At The Disco. Calling a sailor Jonah is considered an insult. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“It’s the look,” Kate stated quickly continuing, “Ever since you joined this crew, I've had a, I don’t really know how to describe it or even what to call it,” she rambled.

“Take your time,” Dylan encouraged, his gut instinct telling him that what she was trying to say to him could be important to hear.

“It’s great that you get along with everyone else but you’re a bit of a Jonah for me and I need to know that I can do my job without worrying about whatever bad things might happen.”

“Hey! That’s not fair X.” Dylan sharply stated, feeling aggrieved rather than offended at her use of insult that all sailors dread to be labelled with. “If I'm such a J.. Jo..”

“Jonah,” Kate supplied helpfully.

“Yeah that. How is it then that nobody else sees me that way?”

Kate rolled her eyes at his dense comment. “You haven’t shoved anyone else out of the way on boardings or given them a black eye.”

Dylan sighed, realising that waiting for this handover was now going to be arduous that he had an unexpected insult to defend himself from and from the person he least expected it from.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt with these two.


End file.
